Jonas Brothers
The Jo Bros In the band there are 3 brothers, Joe [ Lead Singer ], Nick [ Background Singer, 2nd singer and guitarist ], Kevin [ Guitarist ]. But they have a smaller brother that is not part of the Band. Frankie Jonas. Joseph "Joe" Adams Jonas Joseph, A.K.A Joe is the lead singer and the 2nd oldest son. He is the lead singer of the band. He is also seen in the movie Camp Rock with his brothers, Nick and Kevin. Nicholas "Nick" Jerry Jonas Nick is the background singer/2nd singer and the 2 youngest son among all his brothers, he plays guitar with his brother,Kevin. He is the one with the curly hair. He is shy and quiet, But funny. Paul Kevin Jonas II [ He is the 2nd because he is Jr. ] Kevin, the oldest, he is named after his father, and the oldest among all his brothers, and plays guitar with his younger brother, Nick. Sometimes you can hear him as a background singer. S . O . S S . O . S is the hit single by the jonas brothers released June 9th 2008. it was #1 on Radio Disney Top 30 Countdown for 6 months in a row. Albums It's About Time "It's About Time" is the Jonas Brothers' debut album. It was released August 8, 2006 from Columbia Records and has since sold over 50,000 copies in the US. In 2007 the Jonas Brothers signed for Hollywood Records. The Album can be bought on eBay for up to $200 because it is out of print. ---- Tracks 1. What I Go To School For 2. Time For Me To Fly 3. Year 3000 4. One Day at a Time 5. 6 Minutes 6. Mandy 7. You Just Don't Know It 8. I Am What I Am 9. Underdog 10. 7:05 11. Please be Mine ---- Jonas Brothers (the album) Jonas Brothers is the Jonas Brothers' 2nd released album. It was released August 7, 2007 by Hollywood Records. Hold On was the album's first single, followed by S.O.S & then When You Look Me In the Eyes. after just a week out 69,000 copies were sold. ---- Tracks 1. S.O.S 2. Hold On 3. Goodnight and Goodbye 4. That's Just The Way We Roll 5. Hello Beautiful 6. Still In Love With You 7. Australia 8. Games 9. When You Look Me In The Eyes 10. Inseperable 11. Just Friends 12. Hollywood 13. Year 3000 14. Kids Of The Future ---- A Little Bit Longer A little bit longer is the Jonas Brothers' Latest album it is set to be released on August 12, 2008. It is the 3rd album to be released by them and is there 2nd with Hollywood Records. The album's 1st single is Burnin' Up it was released on radio on June 20, 2008, The music video premiered the same day on Disney Channel. There are 12 tracks on the album and Timbaland announced he worked on the album with them. ---- Tracks 1. BB Good 2. Burnin' Up feat. Big Rob 3. Shelf 4. One Man Show 5. Love Bug 6. Tonight 7. Can't Have You 8. Video Girl 9. Pushin' Me Away 10. Sorry 11. Let Me Down 12. A Little Bit Longer ----